


Truth or Dare?

by EHyde



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Dragon Warriors - Freeform, dragon brothers bonding, the shipping is really mild I wasn't sure if I should even tag it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHyde/pseuds/EHyde
Summary: The original dragons get to know each other better by playing Truth or Dare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt from @kanafinwhy on tumblr, "a kiss never given" between Zeno and Hiryuu. I decided I wasn't in the mood for writing angst, so this is what came out instead.

“Hey, White, are you really going to go along with this?”

Five strange companions sat on a grassy hillside, not far from where, barely a week ago, battle had raged. But Hiryuu was king again, and this time no one could doubt his divine origins. Allies and enemies alike had seen both the dragon gods and the warriors upon whom they bestowed their powers.

Those four warriors were now adjusting to a life very different than what they'd known only a short time ago.

“Well, it wasn’t what I had in mind when I said we should get to know each other better,” Guen admitted. “But why not?”

“Why not?” Shuten repeated. “Because it’s a game for children, that’s why! Children and horny teenagers,” he amended.

“Then it suits you perfectly,” said Abi. 

By now Zeno was beginning to regret suggesting anything. He was united with Guen, Shuten, and Abi by their love for Hiryuu, but he barely knew them. They weren’t friends. Guen’s suggestion that they strengthen their bond as brothers was a good one, now that the king was safe and they would all be living together at the castle, but the games Zeno had played with village children weren't really appropriate. Even Shuten and Abi, who were both about the same age as Zeno, seemed so much more grown up than him, with Shuten’s years of fighting and Abi's lordly education. “It was a silly idea—” Zeno began, but King Hiryuu spoke up at the same time. “Ah, you speak first, my king.”

Hiryuu smiled and suddenly Zeno didn't feel so awkward anymore. “Well, I've never heard of this game,” he said. “How does one play truth or dare?”

A grin appeared on Ryokuryuu's face. “I changed my mind,” he said. “This is going to be amazing.”

* * *

“And I can choose any of you?” Zeno nodded to Hiryuu. It seemed only right that their king should go first. “Then, Guen. Truth or dare?”

“Truth,” Guen answered promptly.

“Aw, you chicken!” said Shuten.

“Well, we'd already do anything our king asked, dare or not,” Guen reasoned.

King Hiryuu frowned. “How do you feel about that?”

“...is that your question, king?”

“Ah, I suppose not.” The king sighed. “Then, is there anything you regret leaving behind from your life before now?”

Hakuryuu paused. “Someone, yeah.”

“A girl?” Shuten asked? “Was she hot? Or a cute little thing who could fit right—”

“Actually, he was taller than me,” said Guen. “And we were only lovers briefly. Didn’t really work out. But I could always count on him in battle.” He shook his head. “I thought nothing could ever be as strong as that bond. Seems weird, now.”

Hiryuu looked away. “I’m sorry, Guen. Truly.” He turned back to face the group. “Any companions of yours—all of you—would be welcome here.” Guen nodded.

“Stupid king can’t even play truth or dare,” muttered Shuten. “It’s not meant to be this deep, you know!”

“Hey Green, truth or dare?” Guen asked.

“Dare.”

“Go get me a rock from the moon. Is that not-deep enough for you?”

“You—the moon’s a freaking light in the sky, there’s no rocks there!”

“Seiryuu said there were,” Guen countered.

Abi rolled his golden eyes. “The moon is made of stone, yes—a fact which I knew  _ before _ I could see this well, by the way—but I don’t think even Ryokuryuu can jump that high.”

“Oh, you don’t think so, huh?” A pale half-moon hung low above the horizon, and in a flash, Shuten stood up and leapt in that direction, soon vanishing from sight into the sky.

“He landed,” said Abi after a moment longer.

“On—on the moon?” Zeno asked, eyes wide.

“Nope.”

It wasn't long before Ryokuryuu returned. “Here's your stupid rock, White,” he said, dropping a rough white stone at Guen's side. 

“This is from…?”

“It’s the same stone as the castle,” said Abi. “It's from that quarry to the east.”

“Shut up, Blue.” Shuten sat beside the others again. “Truth or dare?”

“Me?” Abi asked. “Truth.”

“What color are the king's underthings?”

“They're white, idiot, what did you ex—” Abi froze, his cheeks turning almost red enough to hide the markings under his eyes. “My king, I apologize, I didn't mean to look, I'm still getting used to these eyes but that's no excuse—stop laughing, Ryokuryuu!”

Hiryuu was laughing, too. “It's fine, Abi,” he said. “I promise.”

“Ouryuu, your turn,” said Abi, changing the subject as quickly as possible. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Everyone’s taking the easy way out,” Shuten complained.

“You already proved that ‘truth’ can be just as embarrassing as ‘dare,’ so stop talking,” said Abi.

“...thanks, Seiryuu.”

“Now then,” said Abi. “The gods told you some of what would happen, right? Did they tell you anything about us, and if so, what?” Well, at least Abi hadn’t asked him if the gods were saying anything now. The others had first met Zeno as a priest, and he hadn’t yet told them he couldn’t hear the gods anymore. He shook his head. “No. They didn’t even say what you—I mean we—had been chosen  _ for _ until they showed up in person. If you're wondering why you were chosen, I don't know, sorry.”

“Oh.” Abi shrugged. “Then—”

“You asked your question,” said Guen. “You don’t get another one just because there’s no answer. After all, I've got this useless rock here…”

Zeno looked around the group. Guen, Shuten, and Abi had all had their turns, so… “Truth or dare, my king?”

“Truth, I suppose.”

Zeno had too many questions for Hiryuu.  _ Why are the gods silent? Why don’t I have any powers? Are you sure I’m supposed to be a dragon warrior? _ But he couldn't ask those questions now, not in front of the others. Something not so deep...he was the one who'd suggested this game, he was the one who'd played it plenty of times with village kids, so what kind of question—? “Have you ever fallen in love with a human?” he asked. Zeno only had the faintest memories of Hiryuu-the-god; he'd been human for at least a decade. It was certainly possible.  _ Plenty of humans must have fallen in love with him, after all, how could they not? _

“Hmm...you could say I fell in love with all of humanity.”

“That’s not the same thing, king,” said Guen.

“My turn again?” asked Hiryuu. “I'll ask Shuten this time.”

“Dare,” said Shuten, same as before.

“You're a very private person, aren't you, Shuten?” the king asked.

“I said dare.”

Hiryuu smiled. “I dare you to say something nice to Abi. Something you really mean,” he added as Shuten opened his mouth to speak.

“You can't—come on, king, really?” He groaned.

“Don't worry, I won't take it to heart,” said Abi. 

“I—okay, fine. You say interesting things sometimes.” He glared at Hiryuu. “I'll get you for this... and if I'm the only one to ever take a dare, I swear I’ll—Ouryuu. What'll it be?”

“Dare,” said Zeno.

Shuten blinked. “You said dare. Well, well…” He grinned, flashing those unnervingly sharp teeth. “Give the king a kiss,” he commanded.

“...what?”

“Kiss him. Since you're so concerned about his love life.”

Was Hiryuu blushing? Zeno was, for sure. He couldn't—but Hiryuu knew it was a game, he'd understand—and a kiss on the cheek or the forehead, either of those should be fine— “My king,” Zeno began.

“Oh, Zeno, you're uncomfortable,” said Hiryuu. “A kiss would be very nice, but perhaps the dare had better be something else, Shuten?”

Zeno felt his cheeks grow even warmer.  _ What are you saying _ ,  _ my king? _ Still, he was grateful for a way out. “Ugh, fine,” said Shuten. “I dare you to keep Seiryuu's stupid bird away from him for five minutes.”

Zeno grinned. That he could do. Shuten might not know it, but Zeno and Abi’s little songbird got along very well.  _ Still, _ he thought as he beckoned the little bird to his hand,  _ in a different time and place...a kiss really could be very nice. _

  
  
  



End file.
